


Sensory Echos

by BabyBard93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, look i saw a prompt and it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBard93/pseuds/BabyBard93
Summary: Being blinded by a god is not something Sara wants to deal with. Using her newfound power to make her girlfriend feel good? That she can do.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Sensory Echos

**Author's Note:**

> I saw 5x11 and had feelings. Then i saw a prompt about Sara using her future-sight during sex and this happened.

Sara figures she should be used to this by now. 

This sinking, panicked feeling of having the rug pulled from under her, falling into the unknown and unwanted. Her life, it seemed, swung on a pendulum of chaos and misfortune, from one state of suffering to another. 

But this time was supposed to be different, damnit.

Sara felt like she had finally,  _ finally, _ gotten her feet back on solid ground after the last year of trouble. Watching the world and everyone she loved vanish in a wave of antimatter, the collapse of the Time Bureau, losing Oliver (and even Ray, though at least in a more bittersweet way). She’d come through it though, alive and well, with a few more scars on her body and her soul, but settling back down into the uncertain routine of pandemonium that was life on the Waverider. 

Sara’s life lately had been good. Yeah, there were still missions, still team drama, still another big bad monster that needed defeating around every corner. But she had her home and her girlfriend and her team, and everything just felt... good. Right. 

She should have known something was about to go wrong.

With the hellhound banished, immediate danger taken care off, and Gideon’s pronouncement ringing in her ears, Sara found herself plodding back to her quarters. Ava’s hand was warm on her arm and her strong, silent presence was a comfort Sara was indescribably grateful for.

Honestly Sara’s pretty sure she could navigate her ship blind and blindfolded. After living, fixing, working and fighting her way around the Waverider for years she knows the rooms and corridors like the back of her hand. Throw in her League of Assassins training and Sara was well aware that she was a lot better equipped to handle her situation than most people would be, but that knowledge didn’t make the reality of her newfound state of permanent darkness much easier. 

Ava did, but then Ava made most things better, even if only by her presence.

Now that the ship is quiet again all Sara wants to do is lock herself in their room and crawl into Ava’s strong arms…

The thought has barely finished before a jolt traveled through her from Ava’s grip on her arm.

_ Ava beneath her, flushed and gleaming with sweat. The outfit that Sara had been seeing in her visions all day is gone now, and she was leaning up, kissing Sara with heat and tongue and teeth… _

A gasp passed Sara’s lips, splitting the silence around them, and Ava’s grip tightened, pulling her close as she stopped them in the middle of the corridor. “What is it? Sara? Are you okay, did you have another vision?”

Sara hated not being able to see. Yeah, maybe she still had it good compared to a lot of the rest of the world. Maybe she had taken her sight for granted, but now it was gone and as much as she tried to stay positive and see on the bright side (pun not intended for once), but frankly?

It fucking sucked.

How could she be captain if she couldn’t see? How could she lead missions? Go on missions, even. How could she fight? How could she be herself? 

And, god, how could she go the rest of her days, (not the rest of her life, Sara didn’t have any faith in that whole concept anymore), without being able to see Ava? The woman she loved so much it still scared her sometimes, for far more than just her gorgeous looks, but whose smile and expressive blue eyes she wanted more than anything to be blessed with seeing for the rest of her life.

But if this was to be her life now, then at least she still had one way to see Ava. It wasn’t much, small glances stolen out of time, but at the same time it was everything. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting what her love looked like. And if Sara could see her like this?

Well, silver linings, right?

“No no. It’s fine baby.” Sara might not be able to see, but she didn’t need to to feel the suspicious look Ava was definitely directing at her.

“Fine like you were fine before?”

Ok, that was fair. “Actually fine this time. Assassins honour.” Sara cupped Ava’s cheek, feeling her face wrinkle as she scrunched up her nose in that adorable disapproving puppy expression.

“Yeah, don’t know that I trust that.”

Again, fair.

They arrived at their shared quarters, Ava opening the door and releasing Sara’s arm to let her take several short steps to their bed and plop down on the mattress. She heard Ava shuffling around the room, taking off her shoes. She waited until her footsteps padded closer, the soft clatter of Ava setting her phone down on her side table, then she pounced. Or, well rapidly flopped across the bed and grabbed Ava by the torso, dragging her back onto the mattress victoriously. An indignant squeal filled their quarters, morphing into a giggle as Sara wrestled her way on top of Ava and peppered her face and neck with kisses. 

“Sara!” Ava pushed her face away gently, just a bit, so she could catch her breath through her laughter. “Shouldn’t we be talking? I feel like we should discuss this whole...situation some more.”

While there was a lot to be said for healthy communication in a relationship, Sara had hit her emotional and mental processing limit for the day. “Not now. Please babe, I just...I almost lost you again, and it feels like i’m losing myself or part of myself, and I just need to be here with you right now. I just want to feel you.”

Sara feels the moment Ava lets go, all the tension easing out of her muscles as she relaxes beneath her, arms looping around Sara’s waist in a loose hold that’s more grounding than anything she could have hoped for. Ava’s breath brushes her neck as she leans up, smooth lips pressing against her own and Sara melts into the kiss.

“Okay babe. Of course. Anything you need.” Ava returned the increasing pressure building in their kiss, opening her mouth to run her tongue along the seam of Sara’s lips and licking into her mouth as her girlfriend sighed into her.

Sara lost track of time as her and Ava kissed and kissed, hands squeezing and wandering. Eventually she grew frustrated with the fabric blocking her access, slipping her hands out from where they had been exploring Ava’s toned sides and abs to pop the buttons at the front so she could slide it off her shoulders.

Ava pulled back from their kiss long enough to murmur, “thanks for not ripping this one,” and smiled against Sara’s mouth as she nipped her bottom lip in retribution. Her own hands weren’t idle, tugging Sara’s long sleeved shirt up over her already tousled head and tossing it aside, grumbling a bit when she had to repeat the process with the camisole she was wearing underneath to get to her prize - a black bra with lacy straps that was doing something to Sara’s already tasy breasts to make her look impossibly more delicious. Ava’s admiration was cut short along with any remaining rational thought as a hot mouth suddenly wrapped around her own nipple, nimble fingers having used her distraction with Sara’s toned torso to somehow unclip and remove her bra without her even noticing.

Sara grinned into the full breast in her mouth, releasing the captured nipple with a pop after a few more tugs and sweeping her tongue along the sensitive underside of Ava’s glorious breasts. God she loved Ava’s boobs. And her abs. And legs. And neck...and...well everything actually. Sara was one very lucky girl, and she planned on taking full advantage of that. Swapping to the other side, she hummed as Ava wound her fingers into her hair, holding her close, and it was then that it happened again.

_ Sight, suddenly. Ava beneath her, beautifully naked and writhing. Sara was kissing a path down her abdomen, teeth finding the sensitive spot on her left hip and biting down, red marks blooming on golden skin… _

As quickly as the flash of the future came it was gone and Sara snapped back into the present, where Ava had finally gotten Sara’s bra off and was palming one of her breasts. Thankfully it seemed that this vision had passed quickly and calmly enough that in her distracted state Ava hadn’t noticed, and it was then that she got a wicked idea.

Pulling back just long enough to tug both of their pants off to be banished to the floor with the rest of their clothes, Sara crawled back over Ava’s prone form like a panther. She dropped her head when she could feel she was almost the whole way, finding Ava’s neck and licking a long stripe up to her ear to husk out, “what do you want me to do to you?”

Ava shivered a little beneath her, hands tightening on Sara’s waist as she tried to tug her closer. “Don’t mind. Just want to touch you.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, about to call her bluff when a rush of light and colour swam before her eyes.

_ Her head was buried between Ava’s smooth thighs, suckling at her clit. Two of her fingers were buried in slick warmth, her other hand pressing down on Ava’s lower belly, providing delicious pressure as Sara held her hips against the bed. _

“Oh?” Sara snapped back to herself faster this time, squeezing her legs together at the arousal pooling there from her vision. “So you don’t want me to go down on you? Fuck you, nice and good?”

Ava whined, squirming against the sheets. “Sara.”

Sara chuckled at the familiar pitch of her voice. “Oh so you do want that? Bet you’re already sweet and wet for my lips, baby.” The dirty talk always gets Ava so good, and Sara loves it. Loves the embarrassed little flush that paints her cheeks even now after so long spent learning and worshiping each other’s bodies.

“Yes. Babe, you know I love that, please.” Ava’s hips rolled up into her, emphasising her plea, and who is Sara to deny them both the pleasure? She gave Ava’s breasts both one last kiss, silently promising to return later, before inching her way down the path she had seen herself following. She marked up Ava’s hip, biting just a tad harder than originally intended as the scent of her arousal filled her nose, and settled herself down between her legs in what might be her favourite spot in the whole world.

Sara still can’t see, but here and now she doesn’t need to. Her hands sliped down Ava’s hips to grip her thighs, nose nuzzling in before her tongue swept up her sex from entrance to clit. Ava gave a little full-body shiver of delight, one of her hands migrating back into Sara’s hair as she shifted one of her hands to toy with her entrance, spreading slick as her tongue traced wavy lines over and around the swollen bundle of nerves Sara had trapped between her lips. When her fingers were wet enough, and she could feel Ava’s entrance clenching at them, Sara slid two of them inside to the knuckle, giving her a few moments to adjust before starting a deep rhythm.

“Oh, baby you feel so good.” Ava matched Sara’s thrusts with her hips, fingers tugging at tangled blonde strands everytime her girlfriend's mouth sent little lightning bolts of sensation tingling up her spine.

Sara hummed in acknowledgement, readjusting her position so that her free hand could settle on Ava’s lower bell, just above her pelvis, and apply delicious pressure that she knew her girlfriend loved. As she did so Sara was hit with two brief seconds worth of a vision, and before Ava even figured out what it was that she wanted, what she was missing, Sara had slowed down to add a third finger inside her.

“Fuck!” Ava didn’t always like being so full but sometimes she wanted it, sometimes she loved it, and though she rarely asked for it somehow Sara had figured out that tonight was one of those nights. 

“Okay?” 

Pulling Sara’s hair in dismay at the momentary loss of her wonderful mouth and tongue when she so rudely paused to check in, Ava was quick to answer least she get the wrong impression and do it again. “Yessss. Okay. So okay. So good Sara!”

Doubling down her efforts, Sara was rewarded with another brief glimpse of their future... _ Ava’s back arching up, fingers scratching her scalp and digging pretty little divots into Sara’s arm. And Ava’s face, oh her face. Ecstasy and adoration, eyes endless pools of ocean blue, lips parting as she panted...  _

Sara snapped back into her present in time to feel Ava’s whole body go tense beneath her, coiling up like a spring as she babbled exclamations of pleasure before letting out a scream and melting all over Sara’s fingers. Growling in satisfaction, Sara flicked her tongue faster over Ava’s clit, curling her fingers up into Ava’s g-spot as she pressed down a little harder and almost being bucked away by her hips as she came again, calling Sara’s name.

Pulling her away only when she had felt the last contractions and little shudders ease away Sara sat back on her heels, more than pleased with herself as she wiped her chin and set about licking the slick off her fingers. She felt Ava moving, but figured she would be out of it for at least a little while after two such intense orgasms back-to-back, and definitely didn’t see it coming when she was suddenly grabbed and tugged back down to the bed.

Ava kissed away her surprised gasp, humming as she tasted herself in Sara’s mouth, and settled in against her side. Her hand wasn’t idle, roaming down Sara’s abs to slip down in between her legs, brushing damp feathery curls before venturing deeper into molten heat.

Breaking their kiss, Sara let out a soft needy sound,“Aves, oh fuck. Yes.”

Ava dropped her head to press her lips and teeth to a strong shoulder, mouthing the muscle gently as her fingers dipped and wove. “You are always so good to me. Make me feel so good. You’re so beautiful Sara. Wanna touch you so bad.” 

“Hmm, yeah.” Sara let her hips rock into Ava’s hand, moaning as two of those long fingers pressed inside. “Good. Feels so good.”

“I love you.” Ava’s kisses grew closer together, merging into one as Sara got closer to the edge.

Oh, there was her thumb. Strong and firm, circling Sara’s clit fast and wet. “Love you. Love you. Love that...oh fuck. Baby. Baby I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah? Promise me babe? Come on, let go. I’ve got you.”

Ava sounded as breathless as Sara was. She could picture her, all sweaty and disheveled and wrecked and another shudder worked its way through Sara’s body. “Ahhh yesfuckyesyes-AVA!”

It felt so good, like it always did with Ava. A beautiful rush of pleasure burning through her, white hot, stealing away all her tension and lingering stress and leaving her floating. Sara vaguely felt Ava slip out of her, sitting up with what seemed like far too much effort and fumbling near the end of the bed before blankets were being tugged over them both and she settled back down next to Sara.

“You okay, my love?”

Sara cuddled closer, yawning into Ava’s shoulder. “Mmhmm. Love you”

“You too.” 

An arm draped over Sara’s waist, holding her, and as she drifted off Sara saw again.

_ One last vision, hazy and soft. Herself sleeping, face tucked away in the spot against Ava’s neck that was just for her. Ava pulling her closer, her face radiating every drop of the love filling her own chest as she leaned forward just a little from where their bodies were intertwined to press a lingering kiss to sleeping Sara’s forehead. _


End file.
